


Шрам

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Юури изучает шрамы Йозака





	Шрам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [scar](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/406491) by tsutsuji. 



В этот раз Конрад вырубился первым – невинная жертва сговора, по которому любовники старались выдавить из его тела все напряжение до капли. Но даже в таком состоянии он переместил Юури между собой и Йозаком, продолжая защищать и во сне.  
Теперь Юури уже хорошо знал тело Конрада, поэтому воспользовался возможностью и впервые принялся изучать так же Йозака. Касаясь, он нащупывал шрамы – менее заметные, но не менее глубокие, чем у Конрада. Сначала Йозака это забавляло, и он наслаждался наивным любопытством Юури, но по мере того, как он рассказывал одну историю, стоящую за каждым шрамом, за другой, яркая синева его глаз все темнела и темнела от воспоминаний.  
Йозак рассеянно перечислял раны, с которыми вернулся домой после одной неудачной битвы, – и оборвал самого себя, видя, какими большими стали глаза Юури, и любопытство сменилось ужасом и почему-то – чувством вины.  
– Как ты вообще выжил? – пораженно прошептал Юури, почти благоговейно ведя кончиком пальца по длинному рваному шраму на бедре Йозака  
Йозак вздрогнул – больше от воспоминаний, чем от неприятного ощущения. Скользнул взглядом по каштановой челке, упавшей на закрытые глаза, по тонкой белой линии на брови Конрада.  
Это не было вопросом, слова у Юури вырвались из-за страха за него, но Йозак все равно ответил.  
– Пришлось, – сказал он. – У меня дома было, кого спасать.


End file.
